


Health Blues

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Clint and Scott [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is not a good patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Blues

"I'm great." Scott smiled, but it came out flat as his eyes watered.

"You're congested." Clive deadpanned. "Go back to bed. I'll bring you some juice and medicine."

"No." Scott pouted.

"Act your age dude." Clive pushed Scott up to their room.

"I hate being sick." Scott whined as he lied on the bed, huffing as Clive pulled the covers up to his chin as if he was a chid.

"I hate you being sick too." Clive agreed, flashing a forced smile. "You are the worst patient in the world."

After making sure Scott took his medicine like a good boy, Clive left to call in sick for the both of them. Clive didn't trust Scott enough to leave him alone. Knowing his lover, Clive would probably get up as soon as Scott was gone to go to work. Scott was not good when it came to being idle.

Clive stayed in bed all day with Scott, force-feeding him medicine, juice, and soup.

A couple of days passed and Scott was up and about, able to breathe deeply for the first time in a week. He was so ready to go back to work, but had to wait until their friend Sharon came over.

Unfortunately, since Clive had been such a good nurse, he had gotten sick. Although Scott wanted to stay home with his lover to give the same TLC he himself had received, both of them knew they needed some money to come in. Sharon worked nights so she was going to stay with Clive while Scott was at work.

Scott made sure Clive was all bundled up when they heard the front door opened. Scott pressed a kiss to Clint's warm forehead. "Get well. I'll be right home after work."

"Love you." Clive rasped.

"Love you too." Scott said. After work, he'd nurse Clive back to health.

It was just another day in the lives of Clive and Scott.


End file.
